don't wake me cause i'm dreaming
by Erin.Anne
Summary: set after COG, jacexclary. Don't read unless you've finished COG. . . Sadly, I'm not Cassandra Clare, so, of course, I ain't the owner of the Mortal Instruments. . . -tear- Rated T just to be safe. I suck at writing Summaries. . . the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

Set after COG

The fireworks were an interesting sight to Clarissa Fray, feeling the heartbeat of the person who had died, come back to life, been her brother, then not in anyway related to her, the person she'd hated, but never stopped loving. . . Jace.

Looking up at him shyly through her eyelashes, to anyone else, it would look as though she was simply watching the fireworks, but, she knew that if he looked down he'd know. And, almost as though he'd heard her thoughts, he looked down at her, a slight smile on his face, pulling her a little closer to his chest.

"Enjoying the show?" He questioned, his voice no more than a whisper.

She smiled and nodded, "It's interesting, you'd never be able to see fireworks like this in New York." She spoke quietly as well, Izzy was standing beside them, and beside her Alec and Magnus stood, holding hands and watching the show too.

Looking around the square, she saw all the faces she'd seen while she'd been in Alacante, some familiar, others not as familiar, but, among those, she saw the Lightwood adults embracing and watching the fireworks, Luke and Jocelyn standing together, talking to each other. It was a pleasant sight to see that everyone she loved had made it through the 10 minute battle. Everyone except Max. . . He hadn't made it through the week, this thought made the smile on her face falter just a little, but, she knew that he wouldn't be forgotten.

Reaching up, Clary looped her finger through the chain that held the Morgenstern ring, she looked back up at Jace, although this time, she didn't hide it. He bent his head and kissed her gently, a quick peck, that was all. But the smile on both of their faces said everything.

They stood like that for the entire hour that the fireworks show split the sky, and when it was over, Clary looked over towards everyone, who was beginning to collect their belongings like purses and the occasional jacket and began to head back to their homes, or wherever it was they were all staying. Luke and Jocelyn made their way towards the group at the wall, and Maryse began weaving through the crowd towards her two children, and their adopted son.

"Did you all enjoy the show?" Maryse questioned, not even caring, seemingly, that Alec and Magnus were still standing there holding hands, or that Magnus' sparkly headband had somehow made it around Alec's neck. The group nodded, Izzy pushing herself off the wall, hugging her mother and mumbling something about how she was exhausted and then vanished into the throng of people, heading towards home.

"Well, Clary, I do believe that it's time to head back to Amatis' house, Magnus has offered to have us a portal back to New York tomorrow morning. . . " Jocelyn watched her daughter who, simply out of habit, pulled away just slightly from Jace.

"Tomorrow? We're leaving tomorrow?" Jocelyn nodded, but, Clary could tell in an instant that even her mother didn't want to leave Idris. To her, she was home again. Clary wanted to suggest that they just stay here, then Luke could have his position on the council, Jocelyn could be home again, and Clary could learn the skills of a Shadowhunter in the home of Shadowhunters. But, she knew she couldn't, she loved New York too much, despite the fact she'd already considered it.

"Afraid so, but, I have the feeling we'll be back soon." There was an odd glint in her eyes that said something that Clary couldn't understand but Maryse seemed to laugh lightly at it. "Jace, why don't you walk Clary back to Amatis' we'll follow along shortly." Jace nodded behind Clary, and then, reaching out to take her hand, he began to walk, his place slow and steady, with Clary's hand in his once more.

She didn't much enjoy the feeling of being in the crowd, but, it had thinned considerably, and once they were away from the square, Jace pulled Clary a bit closer, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll talk to Maryse, see when we're heading back to the Institute when I get home." He said, his voice blank slightly, this was the first time that Clary had seen him in three days, and already she was being dragged away from him.

"Will you come say good-bye tomorrow?" Her eyes looked up at Jace, curiosity in them.

"Of course," – He paused. – "What are the odds your mother would be angry if we took a little detour on the way back to Amatis'?" He looked down at her, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, almost as though she was afraid that her mother would be right behind them.

"Probably not too mad, if anything I can just tell her I wanted to see Alacante one last time." This wasn't exactly a lie, she did want to see the city once more before she left, but, her mother just wouldn't be too pleased that she'd gone out and seen it with Jace and not her. But, she could get over it.

Jace smiled, and instead of turning right onto the road that would lead them back home, he turned left, onto the street that went up towards the Gard. The ashen remains of the Gard were still visible even from here, and a slight flash back to the night they'd freed Hodge and Simon from the cells erupted before her eyes, but she blinked it away, and the scene changed back to the distant scorch on the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; okay, so, of course, the reason that I decided to write this was the fact that I just finished COG today, and I was sad, yet happy. The end of an era –tear- But, on a happier note, here's chapter 2. xD You can find out what happened after the cliffy, which, I didn't realise I had in there until I went back and reread it.

Jace stood above Clary, bent down on one knee on the rock on a little outcropping of the hill, his hand reached down to help her up. She regretted wearing the nice dress tonight, again longing for the comfort of jeans. She pondered how she was going to get up on the rock, even with Jace's help, she couldn't see a way. Muttering under her breath, she looked up at him, an apologetic smile on her face. Jace just chuckled and jumped down; hm, she'd forgotten about his ability to jump. He bowed like an old-timey gentleman and then swooped her up into his arms.

She knew that she was small and everything, but he _had_ just gotten out of the hospital and all.

"Jace, you sure you should be doing this?" She asked, watching as he just rolled his eyes and then jumped back onto the rock. Setting her down on her feet, he let his hand linger on her back for just a moment and then he dropped his arm to his side, his eyes looking out over the glass city.

Clary stood where Jace had set her down and watched as he walked over to the edge of the stone, his arms crossed over his chest and the light breeze ruffling his hair, he looked so. . . sad wasn't really the right word, but, pensive. For a moment, Clary didn't know whether or not he was wanting her to walk over and join him, or if he even remembered she was still there, either way, he didn't give her an answer, but, she still walked over towards him.

Lacing her fingers through his, she looked out at the glowing city below, and then out past the demon towers and the wall. Off in the distance, you could see the faint glow of campfires as the downworlders who were still camping out somewhat near Lake Lyn settled down for the night. But, down in the city, you could see that the square had only a few stragglers remaining, and even they looked like they were heading home for the night. Leaning her head against Jace's arm, she sighed.

"I can't believe that Mom, Luke, and I are all leaving tomorrow. . . It feels like I just got here." She sighed.

"Yeah, but, as your mother said, I have the feeling we'll be back soon." This was comforting, but she still felt like she was missing something. Was _We'll be back soon_ some sort of code or something? She didn't know, and she didn't want to spend all night thinking about that either.

"I hope so, but next time, I hope its on a lighter note. . . although, with Val- _him_ gone, it probably will be." She didn't really know whether or not it would make Jace distant if she mentioned her father. Damn it was nice to be able to say _her_ rather than _their_ or _our_. It was nice to be able to just be together without having to watch over their shoulders, but, it'd be different, a pleasant different, yes, but different.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. A vacation or something." He offered.

She nodded, feeling her short hair tickle her bare shoulders at the movement of her head. "We can hope." She sighed, closing her eyes and just relaxing for the second time that day, just letting her mind wander.

"Y'know, even when I lived here, I always took advantage of how amazing the view was from up here. You can see just about everything there is to see. . .I can see why the Gard picked this hill to place their. . . empire, I guess up here."

Opening her eyes, Clary looked out over said view, trying to see it the way he saw it. She'd always lived in New York, used to seeing neon signs that never went out and street lights that flickered on and off throughout the night. This was an amazing sight, especially compared to that. In New York, she could see for about 100 yards from any particular window, here, it was probably about 100 miles. If not more.

"I wanted to show you this before you left, so that you could have an image that would last in your mind, who knows, maybe you can draw it." He suggested to her, not looking away from the city below.

"Thanks, I'll definitely attempt to draw it, who knows though. . ." She shrugged, shivering just slightly, the night was growing colder now that they weren't at the party, and, on top of that, they were up on a hill. Untwining his fingers from hers, Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Why don't we get you back to Amatis' before you get sick." She could hear the joke in there and couldn't help but laugh just lightly.

"Oh yes, the weak helpless mundane. One little breeze and she gets sick." Jace rubbed his hand against her arm, sending what felt almost like electric sparks up and down the arm itself and then all through her body. "But yeah, I should probably be getting home anyway." She sighed, almost like admitting defeat, she half wanted to just stay out here on the rock with Jace, the ruined remains of the Gard behind her, and the sprawling labyrinth before her.

---------------

Clary stood at the open window to her bedroom at Amaris' house, her eyes looking down at the street, and the houses around this one. She didn't even realise she wasn't alone until she heard Jocelyn's voice behind her.

"The Lightwoods will be home in a little under a week." Her voice was all a-matter-of-fact like. But, it still made Clary jump slightly to hear the voice that she'd gone so long without hearing. Turning around, she leaned against the window, feeling the night air kiss her shoulders and tease the strap to her cami.

"I know. . . But it'll be weird not seeing Isabelle, Alec, Magnus. . . Jace, for all that time." She sighed, an embarrassed smile on her face. Her mom laughed softly, shaking her head.

"You'll live, I promise. And besides, you'll be a little busy catching your old mom up on everything she missed." It was nice to hear the non-shadowhunter side of Jocelyn Fairchild-Fray talking. And, it was that that caused Clary to cross the room in a few easy steps and hug her mom. Jocelyn hugged her back, burying her face in her daughter's hair. "I've missed you, Clary." She murmured into her hair.

"I've missed you too, mom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note;**_ 'ey everyone. Wow, thanks for the comments and favourites. That brightened up my day already =] _

_Magic Nocturn; hope you weren't disappointed. =] Thanks for the first comment. _

_Wanna Be A Fictional Character; I don't think I've ever heard the phrase 'Oh My Corn', nice sayin' though. Here's the next chapter though. =]_

_FlyingFlower666'-'666; Yeah, I'm a little amazed more people haven't. But, glad you like it. =]_

Now, on with the show. -fanfare of trumpets-

* * *

Clary, Jocelyn, Luke, and Magnus all stood near the North Gate. None of them had any luggage, just a stele and, in her mother and Luke's cases, a dagger on their belts. If they weren't being portaled right to Luke's house, they'd be an interesting sight to see. Jocelyn and Magnus were both just mingling, while Luke and Clary observed and kept an eye out for the Lightwoods. Simon had said he'd be late, he needed to tell Raphiel something, knowing their current standings, it would be something sarcastic.

With a sigh, Clary looked up towards the morning sky, it was barely after 10 am, so, the sun was bright, but not as intense as noonday. Just comfortable. Luke reached over and patted her arm reassuringly, and for some reason, this comforted Clary quite a bit, why she was so ancey, she wasn't that sure, but, it made her feel better either way.

After a moment, Magnus called over to Clary. "Any idea when the Daylighter is going to get here? We're burning daylight here." He didn't sound as impatient as he could have, so that alone was a blessing to Clary, who just shrugged and shook her head.

"No, sorry Magnus, he said he needed to go talk to Raphiel before he could meet us here. . . But, he shouldn't be much longe- In fact, there he is."

She pointed towards the road, where a small group of people were walking towards them. She could immediately pick Isabelle out of the group, and Maryse and her husband, but after a moment, she spotted Jace and Simon, who were walking in the back of the group just talking.

Clary smiled, but heard Magnus muttering something behind her back, but hey, why should he be muttering? He was going to get to see Alec, oh yes, she was going to torment him in the only way possible that wouldn't make him regret it. In her mind. Watching as Jace and Simon broke away from the group and headed towards her, Alec broke away and headed for Magnus; that only left Isabelle with her parents heading just towards the gathered people in general. Clary stepped towards Jace when they got closer, and he smiled his lazy tom-cat smile at her.

"So, you're heading back. . ." She nodded, he knew this. But then he did something totally un-Jace-like. He walked over to her and hugged her, whispering into her ear. "I'll miss you." She was simply caught off guard by this last part, she'd never heard him say that he'd miss anyone.

"I'll miss you too, Jace, but we'll see each other soon," Clary whispered back to him, her own arms wrapped around him, hugging him back.

Simon coughed uncomfortably behind them, and when Clary turned to look at her best friend, he was shifting on his feet, his head ducked a little. This made Clary laugh, "Simon Simon Simon. What are we going to do with you." She joked, poking him lightly in the side. Simon, of course, protested, back to his old self, and grabbed Clary in a bear hug, his new Vampiric strength showing a little at the fact that he picked her up and then spun her around. Clary squeaked in surprise, and Jace just stood on the sidelines trying not to laugh. But about the time that Clary closed her eyes in an effort not to be sick, she felt herself not spinning anymore. Opening her eyes hesitantly, she realised she was no longer in Simon's arms.

"How did you boys manage that?"

"Shadowhunter"

"Vampire"

They both answered at the same time, a slightly sideways smile on Jace's lips, and a grin on Simon's. She shook her head, "Forget I asked. Can I be put down now?" She asked, laughter still in her voice.

"Fine." Jace faked a sigh, as though he was being asked to take the dog out in the snow. Putting her feet down on the ground, she realised just why people shouldn't spin. Weaving around like a drunk, she felt both of their arms holding her up. Standing there for a moment, she waited for the world to stop spinning and then shrugged off the boys.

"Clary, Simon, come on, we're ready to head out." Looking over at her mother, she sighed, reaching up on her tippy-toes, she kissed Jace quickly and then turned to Simon,

"We're coming."

Simon was already halfway to Jocelyn and Luke when Clary caught up to him, "So, are you ready to go back to New York?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head, "Not really, but, it'll be nice to see my mom and everyone. " Clary smiled and nodded up at him. He was right, and, come Monday, they'd be back at school, dealing with annoying teachers who just wanted to make their lives miserable at best, and load them down with a forest worth of homework.

Fun.

Magnus looked at the four of them and shrugged, indicating like a realtor did a house he was really proud of. Jocelyn and Luke murmured something to him, and Clary caught the word 'thanks' in there, but, nothing else. And then stepped through the portal. Clary and Simon walked up to the dark abyss in the wall, thanked Magnus in a mumbling kind of way, but he waved it off in the same fashion, he knew they were thankful, they just didn't want to go back yet. Looking over her shoulder she waved to the Lightwoods and Jace, and then nodded once more to Magnus before she and Simon stepped through the portal and headed back to New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note;** _'ello again everyone, hope y'all have been liking the previous chapters. This has been my first fanfic in over a year, I think. . . somethin' like that. My other one. . . yeah, not nearly as much fun to write. M'kay, so, now question and answer time. =]_

_magic nocturm; haha, got your name right this time. try not to bite all your nails off, then you might not have any left to bite if I end up leaving it on some huuuuge cliffy eventually. xD No, I'm not hinting at anything. _

_asheart; m'kay, basically what happened was that Simon like, picked her up in his arms, and spun her around, and at some point while he was doing that, he traded her off to Jace without her realising it, so that was her just kind of wondering how they managed it. If, of course, I'm referring to the correct point. I could be totally misreading what you were asking about._

_livindncngdream; I wish that the series didn't have to end as well. -moment of silence- but, thanks for the complement, that made me smile. =]_

_Now, may the story begin, chapter five should be up within two hours. =]_

* * *

Clary sat at her desk in school, her chin resting on the fake wood top, her hands in her lap, and her eyes totally not focused on the teacher. It had been two days since they'd gotten back from Alicante, and already, she'd noticed the differences between NYC and there. . . And, to top it off, she was bored. She'd grown so accustomed to it being summer, and hanging out at the Institute, and now. . . she neither could be at the institute, nor was it summer break. . . she had to go to school, but, at least she could still be around Simon when she wasn't locked in the building of knowledge.

"_Clary. Clary. Clary. . . _CLARISSA!" Clary squeaked slightly when she realised that it wasn't Jace talking, it was her History Teacher, Mr. McAdams. "Maybe you can focus a little more on catching up, seeing as you've already missed the first week of school, and get your head out of the clouds, Miss Fray." Clary looked up at the intimidating man who was standing in front of her desk now. After being around Shadowhunters, and demons, and Forsaken, and even her father and Sebastian, he was a lot less intimidating to her.

"I'm sorry, sir. . . I'll do my best to pay attention." She was giving him fair warning technically that she wasn't making any promises that it would actually happen, but. . . who knew, maybe it would. Glancing at the girl who sat in the desk next to her, she caught the page number and flipped quietly to the right page in her history book, she'd only dreamed off about three pages before, so it shouldn't be that much reading that night. . . she hoped.

When the bell rang, Mr. McAdams gave her a stern look, but didn't mention her daydreaming scene again. She tucked the text book into her black book bag and mumbled an embarrassed good-bye and then ducked out of the door. She wasn't surprised to find Simon standing next to the door, he was in her next class, after all.

"So how does it feel to be back in school after the summer you had?" He asked, he was looking at a spiral in his hands, it was angled up at him, so she couldn't see what he was reading.

"Unusual." Was her own laughing response. He looked up at her and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt Lawner would accept that as an answer. . . Look." He handed her the spiral, and she read what was written across the top line of the page. _"How does it feel to be back in school after your summer?"_ Hm. . . That could be interesting.

"Here's what you could put, 'Strange, I'm still waiting for my science teacher to tell the class that today we're dissecting a vampire, yes, those do exist, and that its odd not to be able to get a call from your best friend saying that she would be late getting over there she has to go help kill a demon, despite the fact that she's not trained, thus making me worry, so, school is a relaxing change of scenery after my totally non-relaxing break.'" She was trying not to laugh as she said it, but Simon had lost it after the first part.

"How about I just put it feels boring after an action-packed break of kicking demon ass. I only died once, but the codes I put in made it very easy to come back to life."

Clary rolled her eyes and handed him back the spiral, the sad thing was, was the fact that no one would question him.

They were still debating on what he could put in his spiral by the time they walked into their next class, Spanish. It was a required class, otherwise, odds weren't in the classes favour. The teacher waved them towards any of the empty desks, so, naturally they headed over to two that were next to each other in the back of the room. Clary hated sitting in the front of the class, just hated it. If she could avoid it, she would, so, throughout all the years of school, she'd dragged Simon away into her little domain of the classroom, so often that he'd eventually given up and just walked to the back rather than the front.

Sitting down, Clary watched the stream of people walk into the class, some waved towards her and Simon, or embraced their friends that they'd gone a whole, half hour without seeing or texting, and then eventually found a desk, typical highschool classroom start.

Sra. Gonzales smiled warmly at her class when the bell rang, giving the stragelers a moment to find their seats before beginning.

"Hello everyone, welcome back. I trust you all did your homework?" She questioned, an easy smile on her tanned face as she looked around the class. "Ah, I see a few new faces, why don't you introduce yourselves and say the most interesting thing that happened over your break." It wasn't a question. Clary looked at Simon, cursing in her mind. Sra. Gonzales motioned for Clary to go first.

"I'm Clary Fray. . . I'm a Junior. . . and uh. . . I guess the most interesting thing that happened to me over the summer was. . ." She wondered whether or not it would be worth it saying she'd gotten a boyfriend, or whether or not she would just say that nothing of major interest had happened to her. . . "I moved. . ." She didn't really know what else to say that wouldn't require loads of explanation.

Sra. Gonzales nodded, clapping her hand in that enthusiastic way that some teachers could pull off. Motioning for Simon to go next, he stood up and looked around the class, "I'm Simon Lewis, I'm a Junior as well, and the most interesting thing that happened to me over the break was that my band finally settled on a name. Zesty Lemons." A few people who knew Simon and their band laughed and rolled their eyes, the name wouldn't last more than a week.

Sra. Gonzales nodded once more and clapped again, but this time turned and collected a pile of papers off her desk.

"Okay class, turn to page 305 in your books and do activity three. Try to do as much of it in Spanish as you can." Clary was glad that now the topic had gotten away from her and Simon's summer as she pulled the book out from under her desk and turned to the right page.

By the end of the day, Clary was exhausted, she could do weapons training for three hours straight, but, 6 hours at school and she just wanted to go to sleep. Waiting for Luke to come pick her up, she leaned against the school and just closed her eyes.

"Clary, you ready to go?" Luke was sitting in his truck next to the curb where she stood, opening her eyes, she shifted her book bag and pushed herself away from the wall, walking over to his old blue truck and pulled open the passenger side door. Looking down at the Chinese food that sat on the seat, she looked up at him,

"Delivery?" She asked, seeing as Luke and the pack ran a Chinese delivery service at times. He nodded, putting the car in gear after she'd shut the door and put on her seatbelt. She smiled, leaning back against her seat and looked out the window; only four more days until the Lightwoods were back. Only four more days.


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note;**_ hola again. so, how're y'all likin' it so far? no new comments to answer, -tear- so, this time, how about we get at least three comments in. =] I really enjoy answerin' those. it gives me somethin' to fill up this little space up here. haha. well, unless i want to pull another all nighter, i think this'll be it for the day. but, i should have a few more up tomorrow. _

_i was kinda'. . . disappointed would be the wrong word. . . but, i muttered at the end of this chapter. it seemed really twilighty, i realised when i went back and reread it. but, i figured i'd add in a little twist, one to answer one of my own questions about the books. but, then again, it was my longest chapter yet. well, hope y'all like it. =]_

_

* * *

_

Today was the day, after school, either Jace was going to pick her up, or Luke or Jocelyn. She didn't really know who yet. Walking into her class, science, she sat down at one of the lab tables, putting her book bag under her stool and just rested her head on her arm, gazing out the window next to the table. The bell rang, echoing around the room, but, she didn't even look up. She'd already finished the lab that they were working on, so, she got a free day, something that any other day she would have loved, but today, she needed something to keep her busy.

Her eyes were pretty much closed, she'd decided to take a nap, when she heard the door open. Nothing unusual about that. She didn't even look up, just let her eyes close even more, when she heard the stool beside her move. If she opened her eyes, odds were that the teacher would force her to help whoever it was on their lab. But then she heard the teacher cough to get everyone's attention.

"Class, we have a new student, Jace Lightwood, lets all welcome him on his first day." Clary looked up so fast that she flipped off the stool.

"Crap." She muttered as the rest of the class stared at her, and Jace was on his knee beside her, hidden from the rest of the class by the lab table. "What are you doing here?!" Her voice was no more than a surprised whisper, as he rocked back on his foot, he'd decided she was alright clearly.

"Clary? Are you alright?" Both she and Jace looked up as their teacher jogged over towards their lab table. Clary nodded, pushing the stool away from her so that she could at least consider getting up. "Did you not expect to wake up?" She asked, a slight smile on her face, she too had decided she was fine. Clary nodded again, glancing at Jace once more. "Well, thank you Mr. Lightwood, for helping her. This is your new lab partner Cla-"

"Clary Fray." Jace smiled his normal smile up at the teacher, who stared at them for a moment.

"Oh, I didn't realise you two knew each other."

Jace shrugged, reaching his hand out to Clary who took it quickly, he pulled her to her feet, and then reached down and picked up her stool. "Yes ma'am, we met over the summer, actually." He explained calmly, he was so relaxed, yet, avoiding the fact that Clary was the one had literally died for, the one who he loved.

"Well, that's great, Clary, will you help him with the lab, since you're already finished?" Clary nodded and the teacher walked off, snapping at a few of the students to continue working as she walked back to her desk. It was only when she'd begun to check her e-mail that Clary looked over at Jace, who was looking at the worksheet in front of him.

"What are you doing here? I thought all of you went to school at the Institute." Her voice was a whisper still, she didn't want the other students to overhear their conversation.

"We did, back when Hodge was stuck with us." He explained easily, marking down a few answers on the worksheet. "But, now that he's gone, and Maryse can't exactly teach us all, we're all enrolled here. . . A year later than we should be simply because we had to put the title, 'home schooled' on the application, might I add."

Clary watched him as he answered a few of the questions for a moment before standing up and walking to the cabinets at the back of the room to get a microscope and the slides he would need and then walked back to their lab table.

"So that's it? You're all just enrolled in public school?" She set the microscope down in front of him and he just stared at it, trying to probably figure out which end you plug in, and where you poke it. "This is a microscope, you use it to see things that are well. . . microscopic. This is the lens and the eyepiece. You look in through that, and you focus it using these knobs." She pointed to everything as she explained it. He nodded, but, she could still tell he was a little confused. Sliding in one of the slides, she moved a little closer to him so that she could look through the lens and focus it.

"Yeah, Alec was pissed when Maryse told him, but, he's beginning to calm down. . . we had to come back here though early this morning to be able to make it to class. . ." She turned the finer focusing knob once more and watched as the image below immediately shot into focus, with a satisfied smile, she turned and looked back at Jace, nodding at his earlier explanation. "So do I just look in there and attempt to answer these questions?" He asked, eyeing the microscope once more, this time a look of disbelief, almost as though he couldn't figure out how something like that could make something practically invisible able to be seen.

"Yeah, just look in through there." She pointed to the eye piece, and then leaned against the lab table, her back to the rest of the class and looked at Jace. He stood up slightly so that he could look into the microscope, and then pulled back, looking at Clary with a raised eyebrow.

"This is kinda' cool." He laughed quietly before looking back into the microscope so that he could figure out the answers. Clary knew that it would hurt his pride if she just told him the answers, so, instead, she just watched. "So Alec is a senior, and Izzy is a Junior, I think that by the time I last saw them, when I was walking here, she'd been asked out about ten times. She says mundane boys are pigs." He laughed at something, causing Clary to raise an eyebrow in question. "Alec offered to ask Magnus to turn a few of them into pigs."

With a nod, Clary made a motion that said, 'I get it.' And then turned and glanced at his paper. He'd gotten the first two questions right, she'd give him that. "I can see Magnus doing that, sadly enough." Jace smiled and then jotted something else down on the worksheet.

The class pretty much went by in a blur, and seeing as it was the last class of the day, she just followed Jace out of the building. Alec, Isabelle, and Simon were all standing in the Foyer just talking, Simon was clearly as surprised to see the Lightwoods as Clary had been to see Jace.

"Hey Clary." Alec and Isabelle said in unison. Clary waved at them both, an easy smile on her face. It was so strange, this was the last place she'd ever pictured the Shadowhunters.

"Clary, did you know they were coming here?" Simon asked, looking over at her, she just shook her head, looking at Alec with a slightly pondering look. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt like Jace, but, he had an earring in his ear, and the tips of his midnight hair were dyed lime green and pink. Alec seemed to figure out what she was looking at because he just laughed.

"Mom made me a deal, I would agree to come here without a fight, if I could do this." He explained, his laugh still evident on his face. Clary couldn't help but laugh along with him for that one. It was a pretty good deal, if she could say so herself.

Simon looked out the glass doors and muttered, "Mom's here. . . so, I'll catch you guys tomorrow. Call me later Clary." And then he was heading out the door, not even flinching when the sunlight hit him. She still couldn't even think that he was a vampire. . . I mean, he could just walk out into the sunlight, be around all of their classmates. . . and yet, he would go home and have a glass of, nope, not milk. . . that's right. Blood.

Jace looked down at Clary, and then back over at Alec and Isabelle, "Is your mom going to come get you, or do you want to ride with me?" Clary glanced at him, her head tilted to the side.

"But I thought your bike only worked at night. . . ?" He had an evil-like grin on his face.

"You'll see." She cast a look at the Lightwoods, but they were already gone, blending with the crowd. Following Jace out to the parking lot, she couldn't help but think about what he'd done to get something that ran during the day, but, she just saw the bike he'd stolen from the vampires parked in one of the spots. "I got it to run during the day, your friend inspired me. If he drank my blood and can walk in the day, why can't it work the same with my bike?" Clary flinched at the mention of Simon drinking his blood, but then watched as Jace climbed onto the bike and started it, it purred like a kitten, something unusual for motorcycles. Putting her book bag in between them, she climbed onto the back, wrapping her hands around his waist as he kicked the kickstand up and took off out of the parking lot. This time, though, he stayed on the ground instead of willing it to fly.


	6. Chapter 6

**authors note;** _so yeah, this chapter actually probably would have been longer, but, my parents were telling me that i had to go to bed. -tear-. . . so, now for all y'all's comments. =] my favourite part of these little notes. xD_

_flyingflower666'-'666; i've actually considered that, who knows. maybe in one of the next few chapters. x]_

_livindcncngdream; no, it won't all be fluff. . . but, i just was having to think up something actiony. but yeah, i went back and reread the previous chapters and was like, yeesh, it is all fluff. _

powersthatbe,wanna be a fictional character,loveattheendoftheworld,onesongglory23,LOVEISTHEREASON X3, and Clary Fray 24; couldn't forget y'all, you just didn't have any specific questions. lol. thank you for all the complements to my writing, they made me smile. =D and oh yes, Magnus has had a huge impact on Alec, lol, just you wait. . . i have some quite scary ideas for later on. x] as a parting note, i hope you all aprove of this next chapter, i put in some action so that we could get back into the whole Shadowhunter thing.

well, enjoy =]

* * *

Clary sat on her bed with her history textbook open in front of her. It was about eight-thirty, and she had only finished three of the homework papers that she'd received that day. Looking over at her CD player that was playing some soundtrack that Simon had given her a few days ago, she sighed. She just wanted to go to sleep. Luke had taken her mom out to dinner, so she was alone, with just homework, music, and leftovers from dinner the night before. It was just another normal night at home.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the pillows, hitting the power button for the lamp on her nightstand, plunging the room into darkness. She didn't hear the window slide open, nor the breathing of someone until they laughed.

"I catch you after bedtime?"

No one could be as sarcastic as that and have a straight tone. Opening her eyes, she could see the silhouette of Jace sitting in the window,

"What are you doing here?" She hadn't meant to sound that harsh.

"I guess mundies just don't say hello anymore. . . shame." And with that he let himself fall backwards off the windowsill. Clary squeaked and jumped off the bed, running over to the window and looking out, she didn't see Jace anywhere. "Ah, there was the reaction I was hoping for." Her head twisted to the side, looking at the wall of the house, Jace stood there, holding a seraph blade in his hands.

"Ok, hello Jace Herondale, may I inquire as to why you're here?" She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm.

"Much better, you sound like a proper shadowhunter to me. And the reason for my being here, was the fact that Isabelle wanted to cook. . . Alec considered following me, but, I figured that if your mom was around, it would be less unusual for me to be here." Clary had never heard him say so many words at once, but, she still smiled and backed away from the window so that he could climb in.

Heading back to her bed, she sat down, tucking her feet up under her and pulling her textbook into her lap, watching as Jace pulled himself up through the window and then sat down on the foot of her bed, just kind of looking around. She'd forgotten he'd never been in here. So, instead of talking, she just let him look around, leaning her head back against the wall.

"Where's Jocelyn and Luke?" He asked, breaking the silence, Clary looked over at the window, the drapes still billowing in the pleasant breeze.

"Luke took her out to dinner, they'll probably be back pretty late." She explained easily, reaching up and running a hand through her strawberry hair. Even in the dark, she could see Jace nod.

"I se-" He was cut short by a sound, quiet, but still audible. Clary's eyes shot to the door, the sound had come from Luke's office, meaning it was the bookstore. By the time she glanced back at Jace, he was already standing, seraph blade glowing in his hands. "Stay here." He hissed, opening the door and slipping out into the hallway. He should know by now, she never listened. Didn't the whole, 'hi, I'm in Alicante,' get that through his head? Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out the seraph blade she'd gotten in Idris, and followed him out the door.

She knew the bookstore second to best, she'd spent so many hours within that sanctum, and it was a wonder that she still hadn't read all the books there. But, it was more the fact that she heard Jace's laughter that surprised her, not the fact that there was someone in the shop. He was standing, completely illuminated, in the middle of the store, looking at someone who was hidden from Clary's eyes by shadows.

"Clary, even you could kick this guy's ass." He called over his shoulder, making Clary curse under her breath, of course he knew she was there. Stepping over to his side, she looked at what he was talking about. It was a man, probably about the age of thirty, with a cloth bag over his shoulder and a hammer in his hand. Looking up at Jace, a look on her face that said, _are you nuts?! He has a hammer!_ But then again, she had a seraph blade. And Jace.

"You'd think that wouldn't you, Shadowhunter?" This caught even Jace a little off guard. Clary watched as the normal cat-burglar façade wore off, leaving a grotesque looking demon standing there. Greenish-brown skin that seemed almost liquidized and bright blue eyes, looking human, and yet, Jace had gotten his feet back under him, and he laughed once more.

"Really? A Karbat demon? I thought you were all extinct, after you failed miserably at becoming forsaken." Clary didn't even have time to blink before the demon was beside her, holding Jace by the neck up about three feet off the ground, it's arm stretching upward. Jace kicked outward, but, even as she saw it, Clary didn't hear the demon's jaw crunch with the impact from Jace's boot. It just laughed. "Sh-shit." The breathlessness in his voice made Clary finally get into motion. Murmuring the name of the blade, she watched it flash to life, looking at the demon, she reached out in a stabbing motion, but the demon's skin just seemed to take in her arm and the blade. This scared her a little bit, how the hell could you kill a demon that could just morph itself to all of their attacks. Did it not have any bone?

But, as she was pulling her arm back out to rethink her attack, she had an idea. Pulling it out until her elbow was out of the demon, she thrust the blade up through its skull. This caused it to at least drop Jace. He rubbed his neck, but other than that, didn't show any sign that the demon had come pretty close to causing damage to him.

"There's a spot. . . between where our lungs would be. . . that's their main weak point." Clary didn't know why he was telling her this, when he had a blade, and she didn't, but then she saw the thin line of blood dripping down his neck, everywhere that the demon had had a hold on, was now letting loose a thin stream of blood.

But still, he had a blade, she didn't. The demon kicked out, it's foot connecting with Jace's jaw, the same kick he'd just delivered to it, but, this one struck. She heard Jace grunt, but didn't cuss this time, but the force behind the kick was enough to send him flying backwards a few feet. It turned around and in the motion as it brought its foot back down, it had the chance to kick Clary, not as hard, but hard enough to send her backwards a yard or so and into one of the bookshelves.

"By the Angel, I hope this works." She heard him mutter as he flew. He tossed the seraph blade only seconds before he collided with the wall. The demon had a sickening grin on it's face as the blade disappeared into him, and then suddenly its eyes went wide. Clary watched as the thing suddenly began to waver in form, and then, flames burst around its head and it melted, literally, melted onto the floor. The puddle of demon-goo boiled for a moment, and then went still, normally, demons vanished when they died, but, this one just kind of pooled there.

Clary stared at it for a moment, until she heard Jace grunt as he tried to sit up from where he'd landed. Tripping to her feet, Clary ran over to him, his eyes were open, looking at his hand where their was blood from his neck coating it. He dug his hand around in his pocket before pulling out a stele, holding out his own arm, he roughly drew an _Iratze_ rune on it, coughing a few times as his throat healed, but nothing more. Looking up at her, his eyes were hard.

"Are you hurt?" Clary rubbed the back of her head, she had a headache because of the impact into the bookshelf, but nothing really.

"No. . . What was it doing here?" Jace looked around the bookstore, there weren't any shadowhunter items around here, so, there went his first idea.

"Probably looking for Jocelyn. Your mother's return to the shadowhunter world probably caused a fair amount of stirring in the demon realm, it's a wonder that that was the first thing that showed up. Probably doing someone's bidding, if I had to guess." He had gotten to his feet and was now walking over to the puddle of demon, picking up the two seraph blades. "Either way, what's important is, is that its gone. . . I'll ask Maryse what she thinks when I get back to the institute." Clary nodded, taking the no longer glowing blade from Jace and looking down at it. "Come on, lets just head back to your room. . . there won't be anymore tonight." His tone was softer this time, and he gently patted her shoulder before she lead the way back to her bedroom.

Sitting down on the bed, she looked over at Jace who was laying across the foot of the bed, "There was something you said that has me curious. . ." She watched as he opened an eye and looked at her. "You said that they failed at becoming forsaken. . . How does a demon _fail_ at becoming a forsaken?" She had a pillow in her lap rather than a book this time, and she absentmindedly plucked at some of the fuzz on it.

"Someone tried to turn them into forsaken warriors not too long ago, whoever it was managed to turn a few of them, but, they were weak. . .They also didn't last too long, lifespan wise." He explained, she nodded, picturing the demon that they'd just encountered. "They also lost the key element of their usual survival. . . their skin. You noticed, I should hope, how your arm went through it, like Jello, right?" Clary nodded. "Well, when they were changed into forsaken, their skin became just normal skin. . . come to think of it, they were a lot like humans." He laughed at this, and Clary just hit him lightly with her pillow.

He looked over at her when she'd brought her pillow back to her lap, "Oh really, hitting an unarmed man while he's laying down? That's hardly fair." Clary laughed, looking like she was about to hit him with the pillow again when he rolled over and snagged it, bopping her over the head.

"Hey! Now who's not being fair?!" Her laughter was clear.

"Who ever told you Shadowhunters were fair?"


	7. Chapter 7

**authors note;** _so this chapter is a little bizzarre, even i'll admit that. . . i wrote it over the span of the entire day, so, sorry for the late update (for me anyway), i had school. bleh. so, wow, many new comments. =]_

LOVE IS THE REASON X3; yeah, the whole pillow thing was because i was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, lol. so, what better way to bring on the sleep than a pillow fight. xD

livindncngdream; nah, they're together, i just haven't made it that obvious because i need to reread city of glass to make sure i can get it all right. lol, i'm a perfectionist like that i guess. lol. i hope though, that i can start pullin' out the whole romantic jace card sooner rather than later. just have to figure out how. and to answer your second question, the title is one of my favourite lyrics in the song **Angels On The Moon - Thriving Ivory**, i just love that song, the original title was angles in new york, but i figured, nah, cheesy.

_arisa0,bonesashesglass,teamedward02,wannabeafictionalcharacter; thanks for the comments y'all =] it's definitely fun to write the whole clary x jace thing now with a free heart. it makes me smile. and yes, i've always wondered if they had a demon like that, so, when they never mentioned one, had to make one myself. lol. bonesashesglass; i hope you didn't run out of food while you were campin' lol. -hands cookies to everyone who commented or favourited- =] _

_now, the next chapter. _

* * *

Clary wasn't fully awake when she realised that she couldn't roll over on Friday morning. Blinking slightly in confusion, she also realised that she was a lot warmer than she usually was in the mornings. Twisting her head around, she saw the reason.

"You stayed." Her voice sounded sleepily happy.

Jace's blond, sleep-shagged hair covered his eyes just slightly, but when he blinked, he leaned up and kissed her. "Yes I did." She smiled at him, blinking to wake herself up, and then sat bolt upright.

"You stayed." This time, her voice was somewhat panic-y. Jace propped himself up on an elbow and gently brushed the hair out of her face, an easy smile on his face.

"Haven't we already discovered that? Don't worry, your mom doesn't know, neither does Luke." This made her relax a little, she could feel Jace running his hands gently through her hair, and she could hear the scream of a kettle in the kitchen as the water came to a boil, it was so odd that she could have both at the same time. Leaning back down against her pillow, she let Jace wrap his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, she wanted to just curl up against him and go back to sleep, and, the time that read out on the clock said that she could probably get about another half hour of sleep before she had to get up, but, now that she realised that Jace was still here, she didn't know whether or not she wanted to go back to sleep, but, she did want to stay curled up, in the safety of his arms.

Resting her head back on the pillow, she didn't even realise that she'd fallen asleep until Jocelyn was shaking her arm to wake her up forty-five minutes later. "Clary, time to get up, you have school." Muttering, Clary turned over on her bed, immediately noticing that Jace was long gone and sighed.

"I know, I'm getting up. . ." Was the oh so enthusiastic response. Jocelyn nodded and then headed back out of the room, her robe flurrying in the disturbed air as she walked. Clary sighed, looking up at the ceiling and then kicked the sheets off of her and rolled off the bed, landing with a soft thud on the wooden floors. Time to start yet another day.

Stepping out of Luke's truck, she waved goodbye to her mother who sat behind the wheel, she smiled and waved back, and then Clary shut the door, turning right into an eager Simon, a grin on his face.

"You'll never guess." He sounded like a puppy who wanted her tennis ball thrown.

"Well, seeing as you didn't even wait to tell me at my locker, it's something important. What is it?" She was laughing, her eyes looking at her best friend as they walked up the stairs to the front door of the school.

"The Zesty Lemons got booked!" He was practically squeaking. Clary had to put her hand on his shoulder just to make sure he didn't start jumping up and down.

"Are you sure this place is real? You remember last time. . . " Last time that Simon had gotten this excited about their band getting booked, it ended up turning out to be one of the guys on the football team prank calling them, they showed up at an empty lot in a run down little neighbourhood. . . Simon had shown up at Clary's house later that night cursing out the mailbox he was so pissed. One thing that the football team had learned was, don't piss off a band, one thing the band had learned was, don't try to start a fight with the football team. . . It was amusing to look back on, but, was horrible at the time.

Walking with Simon into their first hour class, she couldn't help but smile when she saw Jace sitting in the back of the classroom, his eyes looking out the window out onto the courtyard below. Simon sighed and waved Clary off, basically saying, _'fine, ditch me, go be with your boyfriend.'_ But Clary made a point of sticking by Simon's side until they got closer to Jace, at which point he turned around and smiled at her.

"So Izzy called me last night, said that she went in to make dinner and came out with the food and everyone was gone. . ." Simon aimed his comment at Jace, but glanced at Clary none-the-less. Jace chuckled softly and shrugged.

"Didn't realise that Alec had gone over to Magnus', I thought he'd at least stay to support his sister. . . Guess I was wrong. Interesting." Even Simon had to laugh along with Clary and Jace at this comment. Sitting down in the desk in the middle, Clary finally was able to set her book bag down on the ground just as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Their over the top enthusiastic art teacher glided into the classroom, her bright blond hair accented with bits of hot pink throughout it like confetti over snow. It was an eclectic look that was for sure, but, frighteningly enough, it suited the woman.

"Okay everyone, today, we are going to keep looking at your drawing styles, so, why don't each of you go get a piece of paper from the back and begin to draw." Her voice held a native New Yorker accent, and it amazed Clary that she still didn't have said accent. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as the mob of students went towards the stacks of paper against the back wall of the classroom, said mob including Simon, who Jace had convinced to get him a piece of paper while he was up, and it just made Clary all the more thankful she had her sketchpad in her bag.

Looking down at the blank sheet, she contemplated on what she was going to draw for this class period, she wanted it to be something where it would have a story, yet show enough background that she didn't need to explain it all.

"Please pardon this interruption, will you send Clary Fray to the office for a moment?" Clary looked up in slight amazement when she heard her name come over the PA, but Miss. Llenoweyth just waved her out the door before she could be confused enough for Jace to say something to her. Running her hand over the back of her neck, she headed out the door and down the long hallway that she'd never noticed how ominous it was until she was having to head to the door at the other end.

The secretary didn't look to be in a good mood when she walked in, but looked up at her all the same. "Clarissa Fray?" Clary nodded and the secretary pointed to the phone. "Line 2." Well, this was better than getting yelled at by the office for some reason. Picking up the phone, she leaned against the counter, phone at her ear, overstretched cord reaching almost her knees.

"Hello?"

"Did a demon get into the bookstore last night?"

"Luke?"

"Clarissa, answer me. Did a demon get into the bookstore while your mother and I were out?" Clary had almost forgotten about the demon to be honest.

"Yes. . . bu-"

"Were you hurt?" Clary shook her head despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"No. Jace was there, we took care of it."

"Promise me, next time that a demon gets into the bookstore, you'll call either Jocelyn or I, you both could have been killed if it was the demon it looks like it was." She couldn't help but think of both her and Jace being flung against the bookshelves and walls, the blood pooling from the wound in his neck. . .

"Yes sir." Her voice was more sollomn now, she knew just how dangerous,

"Make Jace make the same promise as well."

"I'll tell him. . ." She couldn't believe that Luke had actually called the school because of this, risked quite a bit in doing it too, what with the fact that she was standing in the middle of the office. She heard him say goodbye, and then the harsh click into the silence that followed. Lowering the phone away from her ear, she nodded a goodbye to the secretary and then made her way out of the office, back down the long hallway and into the art room.

Slumping into her desk, she put her arms over her head and just sat there until she felt Jace's hand on her back, and Simon's on her head.

"What'd the office need?" It was Simon, raising her head, she shook it, making her hair flurry around her head.

"It wasn't the office, it was Luke, he found out about the d- thing last night. . . He was furious that we didn't mention it." She cast a look over at Jace, not an accusing look, just a look.

Simon looked from Jace to Clary and then back again, he was confused and it was obvious against his face. "What kind of _thing_ last night?" Now his voice even sounded similar to Luke's, but Jace silenced him with a firm glare, the subject was dropped at that point, letting Clary just look back to her semi-started drawing. It was the most basic of human sketches, just the main outlines.

Picking her pencil off the desk, she continued to draw, making the man take a more specific shape, he had wings curling around him, but, they weren't fully around him yet, so you could see that he was holding something in his hands, in truth, it was the mortal cup, the sword hung at his belt, but, no one would be able to realise what it was mainly because they had no clue it even existed. She just wanted to get lost in her art, get away from the guilt that she was dangling over her own head like a noose. How could she have forgotten to mention something as important as that to Luke or her mother? She wasn't normally like that. . . Mumbling under her breath, she just let her brain dissolve and dove into her drawing.


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note;**_ woo, i finally got enough muse to get a new chapter written. i like this one a lot, and it was fueled by real life, gotta' love that, no? haha. well, i'm so sorry that it's about two weeks later than promised, but, life gets in the way, blech. i hope that y'all love it, i'm not going to reply just yet to all of the comments, simply because i don't remember which ones i already have commented to and which ones i haven't, my apologies. gah, this whole authors note 'll turn into one huge apology if i don't stop soon. okay, so basically, in this chapter, things get a little spiced up, a little out of character, i think, but maybe that's just my paranoia. comment please, and i'll respond next time, promise. next chapter should be up soon. =] -hands everyone cookies for sticking by me through all of this long hiatus- oh, and has anyone read the family honour series - karen ball? if so, that'll be my next fanfic, keep an eye out for it. 3_

_erin anne. _

_now, let the story continue! -trumpets sound a fanfare-_

* * *

_  
_

Study hall, the class right after lunch, personally, it was her favourite class. Shutting her locker, she looked towards the open door to the lounge-like room that served as study hall, running her hand through her red hair that had only recently reached beyond her shoulders, she shrugged and picked her bag up off the ground and headed for the room, pausing to say hello to one of her old friends of sorts, she heard someone laughing from inside the lounge.

"Oh Jace, you're so funny!" What? Peeking her head around the door, she felt like a spy, but, it was somewhat worth it. Clary could practically feel the blood boiling in her veins as jealousy surfaced. The perky blonde cheerleading captain sat, practically, in his lap, her hand resting on his knee, and a grin set on her face. And Jace didn't push her away. Clary's green eyes flashed with anger, and seemed to become all the more green as jealousy became the sole component in her emotions.

"Thank you Elisabeth." His tone was laid back, he was calm. Clary knew his tones, and there wasn't even the hint of annoyance in this one. But, now he stood up, and this made the precious cheerleader pout. Clary's face contorted in a twisted sort of grin. HA! She was unhappy. Poor poor little stereotypical cheerleading slut. Clary watched as Jace nodded to the other girls who were all pooled around him and then floated out of the room, via the other door. She waited for him to turn around as he walked down the hallway, his blond hair tickling the collar of his shirt, and a tear formed in her eye for the first time through all of that. What was she? Dirt all of a sudden?

Reaching up, she wiped the tear from her eye and composed herself before walking into the classroom, taking a seat by the window, on the opposite side of the class from the cheerleaders.

"Oh! Clary! How perfect!" The squeal of the captain caught her attention. What, did the girl just want to rub it in her face? "Hey, so your brother is pretty hot. I figured I'd tell you first, seeing as you are his sister and all, but, since he's new and all, what better way to get his name out than dating the cheerleading captain, right?"

"H-"

"So, no hard feelings girls, but he's mine." She announced this to the rest of the class. What had made her think that Jace was her brother. They'd just found out that he wasn't, she wasn't going back to that grief. But before she could set 'Elisabeth' straight, she was sauntering out of the classroom, her swishy mini-skirt swishing right along with her. What on earth?

The bell rang releasing class for the day, she hadn't had any classes with Jace that day, most of their classes together were on first block, rather than second. . . which meant that the only time that she'd be able to talk to him was after school. Walking with her hands stuffed so far into her jean pockets, she stalked out of the door, her red hair catching the glint of the autumn sun and casting it aglow like a lion's mane. Bag over her shoulder, she scanned for Jace's motorcycle somewhere in the parking lot, but, she couldn't find it. That was odd. Usually it stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd, but, that was just it, the crowds were to thick that she couldn't see anything in the lots.

Oh well, at least she knew where he usually parked, walking down the stairs and into the parking lot on the left side of the bus lane, she found it a little odd that there was a cluster of people in this lot, usually, they were in the other one. Pushing through a few people, apologising to them ever so often, she finally broke through the throng, only to find Elisabeth on Jace's arm again.

Her blood boiled again, he didn't even see her yet, he was facing the opposite direction.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood, you have some explaining to do. Now." Her tone was deadly, there were some perks to having a Shadowhunter as a mom, and hanging out with them as often as she did, she collected a few talents, like his deadly tone that she was now using against him.

Jace spun around, dumping Elisabeth to the ground, which, she had to admit, amused her. "Clary." His tone was pained, like he'd just realised something. "Clary, I swear by the Angel, I can explain." This confused a few people. Angel? But, Clary knew exactly what he was talking about, and it wasn't something you did lightly, swearing by the angel. Angel Raziel.

"Then you'd better start explaining, because it'll take quite a bit." Her tone was still hard, and it had caused a few of the people to back away. But now Elisabeth was standing again, brushing off her outfit with a scowl.

"Clary, sweety, I thought we'd talked about this during study hall." Sweety? No one called her sweety except for Jocelyn and Luke, and occasionally Jace. "I thought you were alright if I asked your brother out." Her tone was still venomous.

"Brother?" Jace and Clary both said at the same time. Elisabeth looked from one face to the next, confusion evident.

"Yes, I heard Clary telling her father? that since you were there last night, whatever it was that had happened had been taken care of. And then that she'd tell you something. Why would he say something to someone outside of the family?" Jace was dumbfounded, and Clary was still glaring at both of them.

"He was there last night having dinner with me. His girlfriend!" This made Elisabeth back off a little, not much, but a little. Jace walked over to Clary, taking the bag off her shoulder and setting it by the motorcycle.

"Elisabeth, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but Clary isn't lying." Elisabeth was now visibly fuming, furious that she didn't get the hot new guy. "Come on Clary, lets go home." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, attempting to calm her down, but the grin in it told her that he was also trying to piss of Elisabeth for tricking him. He hadn't known, he knew that a lot of girls reacted to him that way, but, he hadn't expected her to do something like that.

"We're talking when we get home, do you hear me Jace Lightwood?" Her tone was a little softer, but, still cold. He wasn't getting out of this that easily. Hell no.


	9. hey there folks

Howdy folks, I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, what with a new chapter . . . however, that is what I'm here to discuss with you. I read city of fallen angels the day it came out, totally loved it, and I liked all the connections with clockwork in it, if ye haven't read either of those, you definitely must, they're fantastic. But, it got me thinking about this dear old site, and about my stories on here.

My hiatus was not intentional, but rather school induced, now I'm about to be a senior and that means all of those lovely junior year tests, ap, state tests, the like. But now that the year is drawing to a close, I started thinking about starting my fanfics back up, but I wanted to see if anyone even wanted to hear the rest of this story now that cofa has come out. I've got a poll on my profile, or you can just message me, but either way, I would love to hear input, maybe even ideas on how I could get it to merge with cofa, even though I didn't quite like the ending of it . . . . bah, either way, let me know.

Also, I figured I'd do just a wee bit of advertising, if any of y'all have a deviantart account, add me. :] http :/ sandythevampireking . deviantart . com/ {minus the spacing} pretty much, I would love you forever. Haha.

Anywho, I hope you haven't all forgotten about me.

erin.


End file.
